


Snake Eater

by SnakeLover69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeLover69/pseuds/SnakeLover69
Summary: Solid Snake pays his lover Albus Dumbledore a visit late one night...





	Snake Eater

Snake crawled through the gap under Dumbledore’s office door and stood up. He was wearing his thigh-high boots with suspenders, and he could see Dumbledore’s rainbow coloured thong under his grey robes.  
“Hey there professor” Snake said  
“You’re looking pretty tasty tonight”  
Dumbledore unsheathed his elder wand, and raised an eyebrow.  
“To what do I owe the pleasure, Snake?”  
“Me” Snake replied.  
Dumbledore visibly stiffened.  
“No pill this time, eh professor?”  
“Looks like love truly is the greatest magic of all, Snake”  
Snake crossed the room, and brought Dumbledore to his knees with a flurry of CQC. Snake unzipped his combat trousers, revealing his fully erect Naked Snake. Dumbledore leaned in close, and let his breath play across his lover’s king cobra.  
“Oh yeah professor. You’re a real sexpert”  
“Please, call me Snake Eater”

To be continued


End file.
